borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lab 19/Transcript
(Accept mission) Dying Scientist: We tried to recreate it... too powerful... you have to stop it! Go to Lab 19... *'Athena (if present):' Is that a tentacle? *'Wilhelm (if present):' The hell's that? A tentacle? *'Nisha (if present):' A tentacle? Cool. *'Claptrap (if present):' A tentacle? Ew! *'Jack2 (if present):' What the HELL is that -- is that a TENTACLE?! *'Aurelia (if present):' Ohhhh. That's disgusting and AWESOME. Jack: Oh, yeah, you like that? Got it from Pandora after... it's classified. But yeah. Pretty awesome. (Pick up ECHO) Dying Scientist: Rghhh... guh... why did we try to play God? WHY?! Urghhhh... *'Athena (if present):' That's an ominous thing to say. *'Wilhelm (if present):' Drama queen. *'Nisha (if present):' Fun last words. *'Claptrap (if present):' That was foreshadow-riffic! *'Jack2 (if present):' Great. This -- this sounds, just... great. *'Aurelia (if present):' Solid last words. Top marks. Nakayama: Wait -- are you looking for Lab 19? Lab 19 holds a horrible secret -- a cloned behemoth of my own creation! I've kept its existence a secret, even from Jack! DON'T unleash it! FOR REALSIES! (Use console) *'Athena (if present):' What's behind that curtain? *'Wilhelm (if present):' The hell's behind that curtain? *'Nisha (if present):' What's behind the curtain? Somethin' gruesome? *'Claptrap (if present):' Hmm. I am very curious to know what's behind that curtain! *'Jack2 (if present):' Hmmmm... what's THAT curtain hiding? *'Aurelia (if present):' I presume something turgidly important is behind this curtain? (Enter lab) *'Athena (if present):' What's this lab for? *'Wilhelm (if present):' What's the deal with this lab? *'Nisha (if present):' So, what goes on in this joint? *'Claptrap (if present):' So what's the purpose of THIS lab? *'Jack2 (if present):' Sooooo, what goes on in this place? *'Aurelia (if present):' What's this lab all about? Something macabre, I hope. Tassiter: Vault Hunters, the Hyperion corporation is not responsible for whatever you unleash! Do NOT put our space station at risk! Jack: Ah, screw those guys. Open up the thingy. (Use console) Hyperion: Please input authentication code. Authenticator code can be found elsewhere on the R&D level. Warning. The authentication code changes on a regular timer. Find the code, then quickly punch it in. (Code changes) Hyperion: Authentication code has expired. Please enter new authentication code. (Approach code) Jack: Just shoot the dials to input the combination. (Input correct code) *'Athena (if present):' That wasn't so difficult. *'Wilhelm (if present):' Woah, that actually worked? *'Nisha (if present):' Not bad, Nisha. Not bad. *'Claptrap (if present):' I am a GENIUS! *'Jack2 (if present): '''Pfft yeah, go me. *'Aurelia (if present):' There we are. '''Nakayama:' I cloned this monstrosity myself. It is a perfect replica of the creature that terrorized Pandora... THE DESTROYER! *'Athena (if present):' It's very small. *'Wilhelm (if present):' That little-ass thing? *'Nisha (if present):' That tiny thing? *'Claptrap (if present):' Awww! He's kinda cute! *'Jack2 (if present):' He, um... SUPPOSED to be that small? *'Aurelia (if present):' Oh, dear, it's adorable! It's small, it's one of a kind... I simply MUST kill it! Nakayama: I'm not super good at math. Jack: Oh, for the love of -- just kill the stupid thing, will you? (Kill Destroyer) Jack: You know, that thing woulda actually been pretty damn useful if it hadn't been the size of a friggin' thimble. Whatever, just come back whenever you're ready. Jack: Hey, you should make that Nakaranga-whatever guy pay you for cleaning up his stupid mess. Oh, I hate that Nakawhatever guy so much. Nakayama: You didn't die! I'm happy. Super happy. Jack likes you better than me. It's... awesome. (Turn in) Nakayama: My bad. Category:Transcripts